


Hand Gestures

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dustin has a really important question for Steve. About Billy Hargrove of all people too.Oneshot/drabble





	Hand Gestures

Dustin needed to ask Steve something. Something important. He didn't know how to, but still. He knew he just had to do it.

"So..." he said slowly. "Are...are you and Billy like...like, you know..."

He made a series of hand gestures.

Steve had no idea what the hell Dustin was trying to say. He wasn't sure if he wanted to either.

"What?"

"You know... Are you and him like..." he did the hand gestures again.

Steve just rose an eyebrow. "...is that a bunny rabbit? What the hell is a rabbit supposed to mean?"

"Answer the question!"

What even was the question again though to be honest.

(The answer was yes).


End file.
